It is known to provide character figures that are assemblable by a user (e.g. a child) from a kit of parts. However, in at least some examples, when such kits of parts are unassembled, they are difficult to store in an organized way. Additionally, it would be beneficial if a kit of parts for a character figure were provided that encouraged a child to learn some beneficial habit while playing therewith.